Just Another Night
by Kelsey
Summary: At Willow's grandmother's concert, a bored Buffy and Angel decide to see how much they can make the old people squirm by making out in their midst... S2 pre-'Innocence', pure fluff.


* * *

****

Just Another Night

by

Princess McPhee

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not feeling witty enough at the moment to come up with a good quip as to why, though.

Author's Note: I went to see my grandmother's concert tonight, and I was bored to tears. So, I was busy coming up with things I would like to do, and somehow, it led here. I'm not trying to insult anyone, and my grandmother actually isn't a prude, so I know that they aren't all typical grannies. Please remember that!

About the Title: Buffy and Angel obviously didn't go on that many dates, but there had to have been some relatively ordinary nights, right? Thus... just another night.

Summary: At Willow's grandmother's concert, a bored Buffy and Angel decide to see how many old people they can shock by making out in their midst. Pure fluff, S2 pre-'Innocence'.

Rating: PG

* * *

Angel groaned as Buffy propelled them along with Slayer strength, digging her feet into the ground to get her vampiric boyfriend to move. "Tell me again why we're doing this?" He asked.

Buffy stopped and turned to face him, putting her hands on her hips. "Because Willow asked nicely, and she's my best friend. Now, you will be civil, or I can revoke certain... privileges."

"You wouldn't!"

"Watch me." With that, she turned and continued to drag the very socially-inept vampire through the gathering crowd.

Angel knew that she wasn't talking about sex, they hadn't progressed that far in their relationship, but he still thought he would die if she refused to kiss him, much less touch him. His soul ached for her when they were apart, and he couldn't live without his 'Buffy-fix.'

Finally, Buffy found the seats that she was looking for, and settled down, pulling Angel with her. "Why are we sitting here?" The vampire asked, curious not to see any of Buffy's friends surrounding them.

"Willow got seats upfront, 'cause she came earlier" there was a pointed look accompanying that, "and Xander's with her. We get to sit back here, by ourselves."

Angel looked around, not usually one for subterfuge, but ready to do anything by now. "Then how would they know if we just weren't here?" He asked.

Buffy glared. "They wouldn't. But I would. And I promised Will I'd be here." She folded her hands on her lap, clearly stating that this was the end of the conversation. 

Angel sighed. He could tell Buffy how uncomfortable large groups of people made him, but he didn't want to get in the way of promises she made to her friends. He knew she would leave if he did, so he settled down, anxious though he was, and tried to sit still.

Buffy was well aware that she was about to be bored out of her skull, and if she was uncomfortable, she was really wondering what it was like for Willow. The red-head was just coming into her full power, and though she still considered herself Jewish, Buffy knew her Wiccan and Jewish sides were fighting a powerful internal battle. 

A quick glance through the program earlier had made clear the fact that the songs in the concert were likely to share a lot more with Willow's Jewish side than her Wiccan side. The blond slayer just hoped that it wasn't too bad for her best friend.

Five minutes after the time it was supposed to start, Willow's grandmother and all of the other little old ladies and stooped men filed onto the risers, barely able to negotiate the stairs. They sang enthusiastically, but their bright voices didn't make up for the fact that they massacred most of the songs, the few that Buffy had actually heard before, that was.

It was a long hour and a half before they filed off the risers and left the room, leaving the conductor to give a long speech about how wonderful her choir was. Buffy was biting her lip to keep from yawning, and Angel would have laughed if he hadn't been so bored, too. Finally, it was over, and the conductor told them their was food in an adjoining room. 

Angel saw the first signs of life from Buffy in over an hour at that announcement. She sat up and looked around, and he smiled a little. "Off to get food?" He asked, standing up.

She nodded. "Sure. And then we can find Willow and Xander" _yawn_ "and tell them Willow's grandmother was wonderful."

Angel stifled his reply to that. 

After Buffy had filled her plate high with food and worked her way out from the crowd gathered around the tables, she found her boyfriend leaning against a tree out of the general midst of things, waiting for her. Walking up to him, she set down the plate on the ground, and sat on a huge tree root. "C'mon," She told him, and he followed her lead, sinking to the dirt.

Though they kept their eyes out for the missing two members of the Scooby gang, Buffy only caught a glimpse of Willow once, being shuffled between her grandmother's acquaintances. She could only assume that Xander was hiding somewhere, or had escaped on a technicality.

After eating cookies, cake, some chips and dip, and a large amount of brownies, Buffy finally put her plate down on the ground beside her, and started to lick her fingertips. Suddenly, a hand took her wrist, gently but firmly, and she looked up into Angel's eyes, dark with desire. Watching just a little breathlessly, she held his gaze as he put each finger in his mouth and licked it clean. Fiery shocks ran through her body, causing her to shiver, and Angel's clouded eyes surrounded her senses.

Then a little old lady in the edge of her vision caught her eye, the frown on her face a mask of absolute disapproval. Buffy would have laughed, if she wasn't annoyed at the mood of the moment being interrupted. Pulling the last finger away from Angel reluctantly, she tilted her face up, and without hesitation he caught the hint and lowered his. Planting a gentle, quick kiss on his lips, Buffy sighed and snuggled back into his grasp. His arms came around and locked about her waist, then he rested his chin gently on the top of her head. They sat that way for a few moments before either wanted to talk or move.

The old lady that had frowned before wandered by again, and frowned again, too. Buffy began to wonder just how prudish the group of older people that surrounded her was. Turning in Angel's arms, a devious smile on her face, she looked up at him.

"No."

"But I didn't ask anything!"

"You have that look in your eyes, Buffy."

"Pleaaassse?"

Angel rolled his eyes and sighed. "What?"

"Kiss me."

The vampire, momentarily confused, just looked at her. "Kiss you? Why? Not that I don't want to, Buffy, but I know from that look you have a reason."

Buffy sighed. "Alright. So I have a reason."

"And?"

"And what?"  


"And what is that reason?"  


She looked down sheepishly, feeling a little young for even having thought of this. "So that I can see how prudish these little old people are." She looked back up, expecting to see disapproval in her boyfriend's eyes, or at least confusion as to why she would want to do that, but unexpectedly, a mischievous spark greeted her. A small smile played across the vampire's lips, and he looked playful, something she rarely saw. 

"Okay." And before Buffy could say anything at all, Angel's lips were plastered over her own, rubbing her lower lip gently with his blunt, human teeth, caressing her upper lip with his tongue when it wasn't otherwise occupied.

A fire nearly the same as the one that had spread through her earlier played across her lips and then diffused through her body. Angel's hand went up to her cheek, cupping it gently and wrapping the other arm around her waist. Lust streaked through both of them, but they carefully tamped it down and reluctantly pulled away from each other, aware that they weren't ready to do anything about their feelings tonight.

Too dazed to remember the purpose of the kiss for a moment, Buffy just looked into Angel's eyes, watching as his eyes flashed gold flecks. Ashamed, he ducked his head, but Buffy pulled it up quickly, aware that her body was shielding his face from sight. His fangs descended briefly and then disappeared again, and Buffy kissed him lightly on the mouth. "I don't care about that, Angel. It's part of you, just like your soul and your kindness." She forced him to look her in the eye. "Will you listen to me? I don't. Care."

Angel managed a weak smile then, and Buffy changed the subject as quickly as she thought safe to, trying to get his mind off the slip he'd made, in his mind, anyway. "Look at all the people we shocked," She said in a teasing tone. The vampire's gaze followed hers as it skimmed over the crowd behind them.

Four grandmother-types were standing thirty or forty feet away, surreptitiously watching the young couple, their lips tight and their eyes showing their disapproval. Farther away, Buffy could see an old man smiling a little, showing the other side, and another old woman pointedly turning her back on them when she noticed Buffy was watching her.

She sighed, a little disappointed. "There were more of them a minute ago," She said. 

He shrugged, still a little subdued. "It's okay."

Grabbing his hand, she pulled him upright. "Ready to go?"

He nodded. "There's Willow. We can say good-bye."

"You okay for that?" Buffy asked, referring to his pained expression, even now. 

He nodded again, looking a little less angsty. "Yeah. I'm fine."

After they'd said goodnight to the witch, Buffy and Angel departed the gathering. Walking her home, Angel was surprised when she stopped him a few hundred feet from her home. "Mom's awake," She told him. "We probably shouldn't get too close to the house."

Angel nodded. "You going patrolling tonight?" He asked.

She grimaced. "Yeah. But I have to make an appearance, and then sneak out later."

Leaning down, the vampire kissed her softly, and then smiled at her. "See you at the cemetery?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Eleven o'clock?"

"Sure."

As the vampire turned his back to walk away, Buffy heard him let out a low chuckle. "Angel," She called softly, not wanting to risk her mother hearing her voice, even from outside.

He turned quickly. "Yeah?"

"What's funny?"  


Angel smiled at her again. "Just realized what we put those old ladies through at the concert," He told her. "It _was_ funny."

Buffy sighed, rolled her eyes, and put her hands on her hips in mock angst. "_Now_ you notice," She said. "It was funnier at the time."

Angel's smile didn't fade. "Sorry."

Buffy dropped her defensive pose and grinned back at him. "'S'okay. See you later."

"See you later."

And Angel watched Buffy walk into the dark in the direction of her house, still laughing softly to herself.

* * *

Back to _A Little Part of the Buffiverse_

Back to _A Little Part of the Buffiverse_ Fanfiction


End file.
